


She was like a big sister to me

by ZevenKorian



Series: Dengeki's Idol Story Time [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Gen, High School, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZevenKorian/pseuds/ZevenKorian
Summary: "Dengeki's Idol Story Time" is a series in which Aqours members take turns to tell the readers an anecdote about their past.This month's theme is "brotherhood", so Mari has come to tell us about the day Dia missed class and why she is so important for her.





	She was like a big sister to me

**Author's Note:**

> Words in italic point out what Mari is supposed to say in English.

_Dear_ readers of mine,

Wow! I can’t believe such a _silly_ proposal as having our own story time on the Dengeki _magazine_ has thrived over time! I have to confess I didn’t know what to think about it when Ruby came one day and told us about her secret ambition of beginning a public diary on a magazine if she ever became famous. It was _impossible_ to talk her out of her dreamt diary, so we had to give in to her request. But please, understand us – could you perhaps resist the charm of this little child of us~? ♡

(Just wait for her to read that. She’s gotta get all red, hehe)

However! We’re in for a story, aren’t we? Lemme tell you about a rather recent story that actually happened two years ago, when Dia and I were _freshmen_.

* * *

Ok, so this happened when I was in first year of high school, two years back now. Dia and I were in the same class – we have always been for some reason, something I wholeheartedly thank the headmaster because I don’t know what would I do if I wasn’t. You may not know it, but Kanan, Dia and me were together since we were 4 or 5 years old – and that is a whole bunch of time, for your info. The thing is, I know it’s odd for somebody like me, energetic and outgoing as I am, but I… I’m not good at making friends. In fact, it’s just a stroke of luck all of my current friends just popped up out of nowhere. Kanan can tell you better than I do – I’m bad at making friends. Like, really really bad.

So far, so good? Okay, so now picture the situation: Dia is the ideal student who never misses class, never gets ill, does everything spot-on… Whereas I would have to run out of the classroom mid-lesson because I had an anxiety attack. And guess who escorted me then. The class rep, Dia.

Of course there is a substitute representative, a plump girl with freckles called Yui I never talked to. She had been like Dia’s assistant since Dia herself never missed a class. I used to think she was invincible, you know? Until one day.

So, one day, Dia misses class. Teachers and students alike were totally shocked, and I was scared. If Dia wasn’t there to escort me in case something happened, what would I do? I know it’s very selfish from me to worry about myself in that situation; that is why I told you I’m really bad with new people. I couldn’t even picture the idea of having to explain a stranger I was having a panic attack – which I have often – so I had to go to the nurse. Like, I don’t want to be called an _absentee_ …

You may say, “But Mari! Maybe you would be all right!” Well, guess what happened?

So of course it happened. I felt like leaving the class on my own just to avoid further interactions with people. Who cares if I was asking for attention at that point? So I stood up, went towards the door of the classroom and Yui asked me, “Mari, is everything okay?”. She turned me into the center of attention of everyone else, teacher included, but I didn’t feel like telling everyone.

Maybe the teacher was aware of my situation – I was always leaving in maths class because I get all anxious in that class – so he handed Yui a referral slip without asking further questions and we left.

When I was with the nurse, she asked us the reason for Dia not being with me that day. We – and with “we” I mean “she” – told her Dia missed class, and she got back to out classroom. I did my best to get the phone from my bag and ask her to let me call someone.

Can you imagine the situation? It’s kinda uncomfortable from my perspective, but maybe it’s funny from yours: she expected me to call dad, and I called Dia instead.

Why I called her, you ask? Well, because… Only Dia was able to comfort me in those moments. She was – she IS like a big sister to me, I guess.

* * *

 That’s all for today! I’m sorry the story is so unlikely for the Mari y’all love and respect, but you can’t do anything for an anniversary, right? It has to be _flashy_ , _special, unique_. Something that feels _premium._ That’s one of my _business techniques_ : give the consumer a treat every now and them to keep them happy! I hope this little tale of mine has felt _premium_ and exclusive~

Sincerely,

Mari Ohara


End file.
